1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mandrel. Specifically, the invention relates to a mandrel for processing a workpiece with an internal spline.
2. Description of the Background Art
The general technology in this art, such as Chinese Patent CN88216959.9 entitled "Internal Spline Side Grinder", herein incorporated by reference, uses a mandrel which is fixed to a rotary working table by two pieces of half-key, and clamp the workpiece with an elastic clack or snap clip. Such mandrels do not provide high positioning precision because only the upper section of a clack or snap clip contacts the workpiece. Also, prepositioning a workpiece is difficult which results in low efficiency because the lower section is often fixed by a conical handle without a positioning unit.